fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Tera Melos
Tera Melos is an incredibly rich, naive, young man, and member of Imperito. While one might assume that his upbringing would lead to him growing spoiled and arrogant, Tera is actually quite interested in the "common folk" and how they live. He has willingly decided to join Imperito to understand what it is like to work for a living while interacting with the middle and lower class. He is generally pretty generous, despite his complete lack of knowledge on how the normal world works. He is still quite flamboyant however, often to a fault. He is notably best friends with Kaemon Estabon, another member of Imperito. Powers Tera's abilities are all quite odd, usually involving the manipulation of numbers and statistics. He can increase or decrease the numbers behind physical properties in the universe, from object heat to friction to trajectory to coordinate position. To assist with this, Tera can passively see the numbers behind various physical properties of objects around him, which includes enemy stamina. By "drawing" lines as if in a graph Tera can make glowing white bars in the air that act like immovable rods, completely stationary relative to the movement of the Earth or just the nearby area. He can create triangle platforms that causes any object that touches it to fly off at high speeds, which he can chain to move extremely fast. He can go as far as altering the angles of incoming attacks to make them attack their own allies. Most impressively, he can perform flamboyant one-liners whenever he lands a basic attack to create a "mathematical proof" that he's better than his opponent, getting either boosted damage with his beam katana against that one target for the rest of combat or storing a roll equal to their previous roll +1 which can only be used on himself and can only hold one stored at a time. Speaking of beam katana, Tera's money allows him to own a special weapon, the Carbon Helix Oscillation Nexus, or the CHON for short. It is fairly strong, having an increased crit chance and being unparriable by physical defensive anytimes that try and stop the blade itself. The blade itself is a solid bright white glow, while the handle is a metallic silver. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 56 - Episode 57 - Episode 63 - Trivia * All of Tera's abilities and even his name are taken from various math rock bands. This was partially spurred on by one of Dream's other characters Ruthless Rhythm, who has the same gimmick with punk music. Bands were chosen over specific songs due to the often incredibly strange nature of song names in the genre not fitting well for a naming convention: ** Tera's name itself is taken from the band Tera Melos, which is often considered one of the foundational bands of the genre that helped define it in its infancy. ** Tera's basic weapon is named after the band CHON, a really chill math metal band that is amongst the most popular modern math bands around, as well as one of zanza's personal favorites. Usually the acronym for the band is "Carbon Hydrogen Oxygen Nitrogen" in reference for the building blocks of life, but these were changed to something more fitting an advanced weapon while fitting with the name. ** Tera's passive Save Us From The Archon is a reference to the band of the same name, which is zanza's personal favorite band. This references "The Archon" being someone powerful and feared much like how the passive asserts Tera's superiority, and it also inspires Tera's class name as the "Archon of Arithmetic". ** Tera's ability Set Guitars to Kill is the only thing in Tera's kit named after a specific song instead of a band name, being the first single on the first album of So I Watch You From Afar. The name relates to how Tera's ability alters properties of items, "setting" their values (even if the ability more alters then than outright replaces them). ** Tera's ability Tricot references a japanese math rock band that has an international fanbase (likely due to having a romanized name), as well as a unique setup of three female guitarist members and a single male drummer as opposed to the primarily single gendered pop bands in the east. The ability itself creates specifically a triangle platform due to the "tri" in "tricot". A tricot is also a fancy word for a type of man-made fabric or silk, hence why Tera's triangles are platforms. ** Tera's ability Clever Girl references the band of the same name that zanza doesn't know anything about other than that they like Jurassic Park, although the name really correlates to the feeling you have then you fuck with your own enemy's move. ** Tera's ability This Town Needs Guns is in reference to the band of the same name (like most of these). However this only really correlates to the ability in that it's creating objects, as if the world "needs" more of them. It's likely the most tenuous connection out of what was chosen. It was more picked for being a well-beloved modern-ish classic. ** Tera's talent I Speak in Calculus is in reference to the band of the same name. While not especially notable, this band was what first ignited the idea of a character with various powers named after math rock bands, and was the first part of his kit. Being able to "speak calculus" is extrapolated to "sensing numbers". Tera nearly had an ability named "Secrets Between Scavengers" from I Speak in Calculus, but was dropped to focus on bands over specific songs. ** Tera's other talent Toe is in reference to the popular math rock band, which zanza doesn't particularly listen to. However, he was running out of talent names and figured it would fit a simple movement upgrade. ** All of Tera's special Imperito dual techs are also named after math metal bands, too many to list. However as an example, Tera's dual tech with Troy Robin is called The Fall of Troy which was an early mathcore band which inspired many of CHON's spicier musical elements, as well as literally having Troy in the name. * Tera was created by Zanza as part of his Imperito Adoptathon, where he created a set of twelve characters that were part of the organization and allowed members of DBA to claim them as their own. * Tera is also heavily inspired by both Royal from Iconoclasts and Henry Cooldown from No More Heroes. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters